


Alone

by FireDragonPhia



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alone, Angst, Betrayal, F/M, Gen, Lonliness, lonely
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-28 06:48:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6318892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FireDragonPhia/pseuds/FireDragonPhia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because no matter what she did in life, she would always be alone. [Lucy-centric] [Implied NaLu]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alone

Lucy was completely and utterly alone.

Never had she felt this empty, this broken. Not even when her mother died and she was left in her house with her neglectful father did she feel like this.  
This was something entirely foreign to her- this type of loneliness. 

It suffocated her, made it hard for her to draw in breaths. It poisoned her thoughts and turned them dark and sinister. It paralyzed her, leaving her to dwell in the darkness of her mind. It even stopped her tears from falling, like there were none in the first place. 

Everything was gone. Everyone was gone.

Natsu was gone. Happy was gone. Aquarius was gone. Her guild was gone. Her friends were gone. 

Never had she felt so alone. 

She stared blankly at the destroyed guildhall, only rubble lying where it used to stand. She couldn't remember how long she had been sitting out here, left to her own devices, but she was sure it was longer than she'd ever care to admit.

Had it been days? Maybe hours? What about only minutes? She didn't know. She didn't want to know.

They weren't supposed to leave.

He wasn't supposed to leave her. 

They were a team. They did everything together. They were best friends. He was the one who brought her here. He was the one who first made her feel accepted, made her feel loved. He was the one who believed in her when she didn't believe in herself. He saved her more times than she could count. He picked her up when life knocked her down, and she did the same for him. 

She loved him. She trusted him.

And then he took off- without her. Only leaving a stingy, poorly written note behind for her to find. 

He shattered their trust, jeopardized their friendship, left her alone when she needed him the most, and for what? To become stronger? 

Anger started to boil within her, her fists clenching as her entire body shook. She bit down on her bottom lip when it began to quiver, bowing her head.

Unacceptable.

Completely and absolutely despicable.

She slammed her fist down on the ground with such force it left a crater, a small boom resounding in the air. She closed her eyes just as tears started to blur her vision, sniffling.

That idiot. That fucking shitfaced idiot.

How... How could he do this to her?

As soon as the anger came, it dissipated, leaving the blonde woman trembling as sudden sobs threatened to overcome her body. 

Didn't he know how lonely she'd be? 

Tears started to fall onto her thighs, her hands braced on the ground on either side of her legs.

Would he have stayed if he knew what she did to Aquarius?

Would he have stayed if he knew that she knew his pain? That she knew how awful it is to lose a parent before they've even got the chance to talk?  
A sob tore from her lips as she brought a hand up to her mouth, trying to muffle her cries. 

Even if the guild had stayed together, and only Natsu and Happy had left, she would still feel like a part of her was missing. 

She removed her hand from her mouth, instead sitting back on her rump and drawing her knees to her chest. Heavy sobs wracked her body as she mourned her loses, memories of her beloved guild and friends replaying in her mind. 

She cried for Natsu and Happy. She cried for Aquarius. She cried for her friends'. She cried for Igneel and all the other dragons. She cried for Magnolia and Fiore. 

Lastly she cried for herself, because no matter what she did in life, it always seemed that she'd end up by herself. Her loved ones torn from her, and her heart shattered into pieces.

Completely and utterly alone.

**Author's Note:**

> I was feeling angsty today, sue me.
> 
> I do not own any part of Fairy Tail or any of its characters. All of them belong to Hiro Mashima.


End file.
